The invention relates in general to munitions and in particular to direct and indirect fire weapons.
Direct and indirect fire weapons, for example, cannons and/or breech-loaded mortars, may include a screw block and carrier assembly at the breech end of the weapon. The screw block and carrier assembly may be opened for maintenance. Known apparatus for retaining the screw block and carrier assembly in an open position include a non-rigid strap, a block of wood, or a rod. The strap is unsafe because it may slip. The block of wood is unsafe because it may disintegrate. The rod generally requires more than one person to safely deploy. All three methods are time-consuming and potentially dangerous to the maintenance operator.
A long-felt and unsolved need exists for an apparatus and method that enables a single person to rapidly and safely lockout a screw block and carrier in an open position at a predetermined angle.